Wings
by Stitchpunk-Bloodwolf
Summary: You haven't heard from him in a week. GamTav, human!Gamz


Yo.

Had this sitting here for a few days and uploaded everywhere else but here and ao3. Fuck you lazyness.

Anywho, this is a prompt fill for gamtavficprompts on Tumblr for #44. Tav gets wings and Gam doodles on 'em. Human!Gamz 'cause I'm not ready for troll/troll yet. Ha. And look! Unnecessary drama! You're welcome.

* * *

You haven't heard from him in a week.

At first you took it as Tavros playing hard to get. When you two started this boyfriend/matespirit thing he's been taken with teasing you, making you wait until you're mad with desire, then he gives you the sweet relief, armed with a few kisses and feather-light touches, aside with silly light banter along the lines of "silly human". A part of, no all of you, loved it. It meant he was crawling out of that protective shell he's trapped himself in since the two of you have met.

When day three hit it's mark, that's when the worry kicked in. And the questions. Mostly containing the "Is he okay?" and "Did I do something wrong?" kind. Your last date with him replays through your head like a broken record, evaluating every little detail to see what could trigger Tavros' behavior. You both went out, ate cheap fast food, saw a movie, cuddled (despite maneuvering around to avoid getting knocked out by his horns), made out a little (he cut your tongue with those sharp ass teeth, but you'll live through it), took him home with promises of a future call. That call never came.

Currently, you are en route to your house, the worry slowly ebbing away to sheer panic. And oh fuck are you panicking. You go through the days before your date, and you wonder if something happened while you had your back turned. You've tried to got to his hive-or whatever to get a hold of him. But he won't answer, and you're too damned flimsy to break down the hive door.

You are about halfway to your place when you feel your phone vibrate in your back pocket. You jolted in surprise, but settled down, assuming it was Karkat telling you to calm your shit, as he's been doing these past few days, and took out your phone. You nearly dropped the phone when the familiar number of a certain brown-blooded troll boyfriend of yours graced across the phone screen.

_aT: hEY, gAMZEE,_

Oh thank fuck he's okay. You let out a big breath that felt like it's been held in for days.

_aT: sORRY I, hAVENT BEEN AROUND, uM, aLL WEEK,_

_aT: iT'S BEEN KIND OF CRAZY, iF YOU CAN CALL IT THAT,_

_aT: wHY, dON'T YOU COME OVER, mAYBE,,,_

The last message barely sunk in your think pan before you shat out a quick reply and dashed to Tavros' place, ignoring all the other texts following.

His hive wasn't a tasking run, and in a fairly short time, you made it to his front door, panting from overexertion. After a few minutes of breathing and calming your rapid nerves, you raise your hand and rap on the door repeatedly. You wait, heavy anxiety bubbling in your stomach, and you hear a short, muffled call from inside, informing you that the entrance is unlocked. Bemused, you enter, and you hear him once more telling you that he's in his room. Res-something block, whatever.

The hive is dark; dimly lit to accommodate for Tav's light-sensitive eyes. It's hard to maneuver around, and frankly it looks like one of those indie horror games the troll would play at your place, but you've grown used to it as you made your way through the softly illuminated hallways, stopping at the end in front of Tavros' room-block. You can hear silent mumbling and shifting behind the large door, and you're ten-times confused as you are relieved.

"Tav?" You call out to him, lifting your hand to gently knock at the door. You heard more shuffling and even a stifled curse before the troll who's been missing for a week finally cracked open the door.

He didn't need to open the door fully to see that he looked like shit. He has dark gray rings around is eyes like he hadn't slept in days, his curly, normally gelled back raven Mohawk is disheveled and unkempt, and his black lips are chapped to hell. You reach out to open the door further, to finally hold your bull-horned troll, but took a step back, biting his bottom lip nervously, and you swear you saw something tan fluttering behind him through that narrow crack.

"Um," he starts lamely, worrying his lips between his fangs to the point of bleeding. "Sorry, for disappearing…" He's good few inches taller then you, but by the way he's slouching, it makes Tav seem like a guilty dog in front of it's owner.

Bad analogy, Gamzee.

In any case, you quickly moved in and stole a kiss that's been long overdue. Even though he flinched, it still relieved all kinds of stress off your shoulders, but it left the confusion. "It's all kinds of motherfuckin' okay." He almost looks as alleviated as you do as he straightens up, but not budging the door in the slightest. You decided it's now or ever. "Tavvy, what the motherfuck happened?" You didn't mean to sound so hard, it just came out that way. You regret it the moment he cringed.

"Ah…" He's shifting back and forth, and now you know you saw something brown behind him. "Promise, you won't, um, laugh?"

This confuses you even more. "Why?" You've never made fun of him once, why would he think you would now?

He takes a deep breath, his yellow claws digging into the door before he throws all caution to the wind and impulsively swings it open.

You blink. On his back, fluttering like a cape in the wind, are a pair of translucent, caramel colored wings. They span the length of his body, and more than double his width, just enough to grant him flight if he desired. Every time they moved, they leave a small trail of glittering dust in their wake, the same color as his wings. Tav looked to the ground, his prosthetic knees trembling together, obviously anxious of your pending reaction. You blink again to reassure yourself that this isn't a dream.

Frankly, you don't know what to think. Its like he jumped straight out of the fairy tales he reads. You approach him, reaching out to gently brush against one of them. It feels like silk against your fingertips. Tavros visibly shuddered as you trace small mindless patterns across the glossy extension. Sensitive, you gather as you pull back your hand and rub the sparkling residue left over on your fingertips. Silky, just like the wing itself.

"Gamz..?" The troll shifted his weight, perturbed by the nerving silence you put up. "Gamzee, you're making me nervous…"

You think it might have been overkill when you tightly pull him in for a kiss.

* * *

Tavros had to have assumed this was coming.

You're straddling his lower back, careful of his new additions, while he's sprawled across a small pile of those host plushies he holds dear and with a purple marker in your hand, you map out little designs on his wings. Nothing to big (or risqué for his sake), just small little stars, hearts, a clown face here and there, maybe a 'PrOpErTy Of GaMzEe MaKaRA' on the left flair, small stuff.

Tav's been quiet the entire time, only giving a shivering mewl when you mark over a particularly sensitive vein, or purring when you unconsciously massage the part of his back where his rough skin meets wing, but you think the nervousness has at least somewhat eased out of him. If Tavros letting you mark him is any indication. The silence still bothers you though.

"Talk to me, Tav." What can you say? You're nosy. He sighs as the marker licks the sensitive dips at the base, painting more silly designs. When you trail a stray finger along the edges he flat out _moans _and by fuck if it isn't the best thing you've heard all week. You brush the stray strands of hair at his neck and kiss the crook in an effort to get him to confess. "Please?"

He wants to tell you, you know he does. You can't see it, but you can tell he's still biting his lips, probably carefully choosing his words.

"It's… Bittersweet." Tavbro finally replied, shifting under your weight slightly. You knead the sore muscles in his back again, coaxing him to continue. "I've, always dreamed of flying, and now I got it." He chuckles, humorlessly. The sound makes your heart clench.

"But?" You add another heart to the clusterfuck already forming on the bottom of his right wing.

He quivers. "O-on Alternia… It's a near cullable offence, to have wings…"

_Oh._ Your think pan clicks into place as you remove the pen from the wing. "But you ain't on motherfuckin' Alternia anymore."

"Well, yeah, but, I'm a…" Tavros swallows, and you already don't like the next words forming in his mouth. "Mutant… A _freak."_

You scowl. "Tav, you say that one more motherfuckin' time, Imma draw dicks all over these little miracles." You're only half joking. He's dated you long enough to know what one looks like, and to know it's not a good thing to have drawn on any part of his body.

"But-" He tries to argue, but you won't have none of that shit as you lean over his back and mark a heart on Tav's cheek.

"Nope."

Tav attempts to try and throw you off, but you latch firm onto him like a leech. He's laughing, and you take that as a good sign as he grabs you by the collar and pulls you down on the pile with him. Fucking troll strength. The brown-blooded troll rearranges himself on top of you, his now decorated wings cages around you both as he leans in for a heated kiss that leaves your body singing for more, the troubles dotting behind his recent gift currently forgotten, like you hoped.

Later, you found out that the beautifully erotic sight of Tavros riding you roughly, those transparent wings spread out as wide as they can, will never leave your mind any time soon.


End file.
